


The Fallen Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to see what was going through the tributes heads when they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. This series is about the fallen tributes if the Hunger Games leading up to and during their deaths. I will only be covering named tributes because I know how they all died.

I am scared. I won't lie. She scored an 11. She'll be hard to take down. But at least we have her cornered. She can't escape. I lie, dreaming about home. I'll be there soon. I start dreaming about my family. My little sister and my parents. Then it starts.

The pain is intense. District Twelve managed to drop a tracker jacker nest on us. We all drop everything and run. I keep hold of my bow and arrows. I fall. The stings stop me from standing. I scream for anyone. But they sting my mouth too. The pain is intense. And the buzzing. The endless buzzing. I can feel my body start to shut down. I lose feeling in legs, then my arms, my chest and then....

The cannon signals Glimmer's death.


	2. Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see what happened when Marvel died (based on the book).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project is really fun. I hope you're enjoying it to.

I have done it. The little girl was squirming under my perfect trap, a net. She is screaming for District Twelve. Perfect. I can kill them both. District Twelve comes running and I throw spear into the little girl's stomach. Unfortunately, her arrow flies clean through my neck. I pull it out without thinking, only just realising I've just halved my life. I fall and start drowning in my own blood...

A cannon announces Marvel's death.


	3. Clove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when Clove died (based on the book)

"Alright, let's get started," I say. I start to open up a tiny cut at her lip when I am pulled from her body. I scream. I see the boy from District 11, I think his name is Thresh, with his hands wrapped around my neck. He throws me to the ground.  
"What did you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he says. I can tell how incredibly angry he is, not just by his voice, but by his expression.  
"No, no it wasn't me," I say. I crawl backwards on all fours, still looking at his angry face, full of rage.  
"You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" Thresh shouts.  
"No, no, I," it is then I see the rock in his hand, the size of a loaf of bread it is, "CATO! CATO!"  
"CLOVE!" I hear him shout. I feel the intense pain as Thresh smashes the rock against my temple. I know I'm a goner. I am vaguely aware of a low moan coming from me. I can hear Thresh and Katniss talk, but I can't make out what they are saying. He doesn't kill her though, that much I can see, but my vision is blurry. I can hear Cato's voice, and I think he is shouting my name. I see Thresh and Katniss run and Cato runs over to me. I can hardly see now, or hear, but now I think Cato knows I am almost dead. I close my eyes, and...

The cannon announced Clove's death to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded for a few months. I've been busy, but I hope this makes up for it.


	4. Cato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when Cato died (based on the movie)

I feel the arrow hit my hand and I feel Peeta push me off the Cornucopia. The fall knocks the wind out of me. Then I feel it. The mutts ripping me apart. I am in agonising pain for a few minutes, until I see the arrow aimed at my head. I shut my eyes. I just hope it's quick...

The cannon announces the final death of the games, Cato's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, I didn't really know what to write.


	5. Foxface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when Foxface died (based on the book). Also, this will be about the Foxface suicide theory, which is the theory that Foxface knew she couldn't win so she ate the berries so her death would be quick and painless. Enjoy and keep theorising!

I see Katniss and Peeta splitting up. It looks like Peeta picked some nightlock berries. Perfect! I'm also pretty hungry. I see cheese. I sneak in, steal the cheese and the berries and run. I get about 100m away and I eat the cheese. I take one last look at the world.  
"Goodbye," I whisper. I eat the berries and wait for death...

The cannon signifying her death sounded throughout the arena.


	6. Rue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Rue died (based on the movie).

I feel the spear enter my body as I see Katniss shoot District 1. His cannon goes off as I pull the spear out of my stomach. Katniss looks at me, shocked and saddened. I fall and she catches me.  
"Did you blow up the food?" I whisper.  
"Every last bit," Katniss whispers.  
"You have to win," I whisper back. I can't quite make out any other sounds.  
"Will you sing to me?" I ask. I can't quite hear what she is singing, but it is a lovely tune. I can feel myself start to die...

The cannon announcing Rue's death sounds for all to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I screw any of the dialogue up.


	7. Thresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when Thresh died (based on the movie because no one really knows what happened in the book, but we kind of know what happened in the movie)).

I know the end is coming for 3 of us, or two the two from 12 are going to win. That's when I hear them. I see huge dogs. Mutts, they must be mutts. The game makers clearly want a great finale. I run as fast as I can but its not fast enough. The must swarm over me and start tearing me apart. I scream. I wait for death...

The cannon announced Thresh's death to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is the end. I hope you liked this. I won't be doing this for the tributes of the 75th games because I've only seen the movie once and I haven't finished the book.


End file.
